Steps  2019
by ami-ann
Summary: Yeah this is a story about steps. its basically 2019 they all havechildren and things going on in they're lives. What happens when they two ofthey're teenagers end up having a baby together. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Steps 2019

Thursday 13th June 2019

Rebbeca Watkins is sat writing out a note which she passes back to the person behind her.

Rebbeca: Pass it to Alyssa

The person passes it along the row of year 8 students until it reaches Alyssa,Alyssa Irn takes the folded piece of paper and reads it.

Teacher: what have we got here miss Irn?

The teacher picks the paper up and reads it out to the class.

Teacher: Ally are you coming out with me and Cj tonight?,well well Miss Watkins,you wrote this didn't you?

Rebbeca: well what makes you think that sir?

Teacher: your hand writing,i call tell it anywhere,if you spent as much time on your handwriting as you do looking at boys,i wouldn't be able to tell your handwriting like i do

Rebbeca: well im in class arent i?

Teacher: yes but being in class and learning something while your here and two very different things

Rebbeca: so what,im still here

Teacher: right miss irn what do you have to say to miss Watkins question?

Alyssa: i dunno

Teacher: right now girls can we get on with this lesson?

Both girls nod and he walks to the front of the class to do the rest of the lesson.

Ian H Watkins is sat in the livingroom of his home reading through a script he has to learn for a new musical he's in,a blonde haired woman walks into the room with a cup of coffee in her hand,she walks over to her husband and sits down.

H: Yes?

Claire: Calm down babe i only came in to see what your doing,although Chloe does want someone to play with

H: Claire im busy, and im too old to play with her

Claire: no your not,you old grump,you always play with her,come on shes been playing with me all morning

H: Im trying to read this

He holds up the script and Claire puts her arms around his neck.

Claire: come on baby,she wants to play with her daddy

He sighs and gets up walking outside,Claire watches him and then looks at the script that is now on the coffee table infront of her,she reads a few lines on the first page before walking outside and watching as H puts her youngest daughter over his sholder.

Chloe: Daddy put me down!

H: Nop

Chloe: daddy!

H: Nop!!

Chloe: mommy help!

H: whos the best daddy in the world?

chloe:(giggling) you are

He puts her down and she goes to run off but he grabs her and begins to tickle her.

Chloe: Daddy let go of me!

H: no

Claire: oi trouble dont be so bossy

Chloe: sorry mommy

Claire; thats better

H: (winking at Claire) she gets it from you babes

Claire walks over to him and puts her arms around his waist.

Claire: and you dont be so sexy

H:(kissing her) can i help it that im so sexy i take your breath away?

Claire: dont be so full of yourself

H: im not

Claire: ive got to go and get Rebbeca and Camren from school

H: ok

Chloe: mommy can i come?

Claire: yeah course go and get your shoes on

Chloe runs into the house to get her shoes on and Ian and Claire begin to walk up the path into there large home.

Claire: im sorry i disturbed you when you were doing your work,i know how horrible that is

H: its ok,i actually enjoy playing with her even though i moan about it

They walk into the livingroom and Ian sits down taking the script and reading through it again,Claire walks over to the coffee table and gets her keys before walking over to Ian and giving him a kiss.

Claire: bye babes,ill see you in a bit

H: yeah

Claire walks into the hallway to see Chloe sat on the stairs trying to put her trainers on,Claire watches for a few minutes before going over and helping her.

Chloe: I can do it mommy

Claire: well we haven't really got time at the moment chloe,Camren and Becky will be waiting for us.

Chloe begins to pout as Claire puts her trainers on,they then make their way outside,Claire unlocks the car door and Chloe climbs inside.

"Hi Claire"

Claire looks up and sees Emma there nextdoor neighbour looking at her.

Claire: Oh hiya,how are you?

Emma: fine you?

Claire: ok

Emma: how's your lot?

Claire: ok,im just going to get Camren and Rebbeca from school now

Emma: how old are they now?

Claire: 13

Emma: they never are

Claire: Yeah they were 13 in march

Emma: gosh time really does go fast,i remember when you came home from the hospital with them.

Claire: and me,i wish they were babies again

Emma: they pains?

Claire: you have no idea,wait until your lot get there

Emma: how olds Chloe?

Claire: 4 ,she was 4 in July

Emma: when does she start school?

Claire: Next year,she cried when i sent her to nursery,they said she cried alday until i came to pick her up so i took her out

Emma: aww poor thing

Claire: I just hope shes not like that at school

Emma: how old was she then?

Claire: 2

Emma: she'll proberbly be ok now

Claire: Camren's gone to the dark side

Emma: how do you mean?

Claire: Goth

Emma: That's camren?

Claire: Yeah,thats my little boy

Emma: i seen him the other day,i didn't think it was him

Claire: you have no idea,he wants to dye his hair black,he wants his room painted black

Emma: why's he turned gothic?

Claire: I haven't got a clue,fase proberbly,anyway i better get going they'll be waiting for me

Emma: ok bye

Claire: Bye

Claire climbs into the car and drives off.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rings signaling that its hometime,Rebbeca and Alyssa make their way to the entrace to the school,Rebbeca sits on the wall and Alyssa sits on the steps leading up to the double doors.

Rebbeca: english was shit,as always

Alyssa: Yeah

Rebbeca: Im going to Cj's again tonight

Alyssa: what the hell do you do at Cj's?

Rebbeca: quite alot of things

Alyssa: like?

Rebbeca: Talk kiss,we had sex the other week

Alysssa: Your joking

Rebbeca: no

Alyssa: did it hurt?

Rebbeca: a bit,not much...shh hes coming

A dark headed boy walks out of the double doors Rebbeca and ALyssa just came out of.

Cj: hi Becky

Rebbeca: hiya

Cj: still coming to mine tonight?

Rebbeca: Yeah,if you want me to

Cj: course i do,what time?

Rebbeca: About 6 half six?

Cj: ok

Rebbeca: see you later

Cj: Yeah bye

Rebbeca: bye

Cj begins to walk off and Rebbeca watches him,she then spots her brother and looks to Alyssa.

Rebbeca: oh my god look at the face on it

Alyssa: you know you love him really

Rebbeca: in his dreams

Camren: stupid twat

Rebbeca: who?

Camren: Mr Collins

Alyssa: give you a detetention?

Camren: yeah

Alyssa: your not the only one

Claire pulls up outside the school gates and Chloe gets out walking up the drive and over to Rebbeca,Camren and Alyssa.

Chloe: mommy said hurry up

Rebbeca: she can wait we have to wait for her.

They get up and make there way to Claires car.Chloe and Camren get in and Claire spots Rebbeca talking to Alyssa.

Claire: Alyssa do you want a lift home?

Alyssa: Yeah please,if you dont mind

Claire: get in then

Rebbeca and Alyssa climb in and Claire drives off.

Claire: Camren cheer up,it might never happen

Camren: ive got no reason to cheer up

Claire: yes you have

Rebbeca: Mom he doesn't know how to smile

Camren: very funny

Alyssa: Camren why do you always wear black?

Camren: because i want to

Claire: Alyssa he wont even look at another colour

Rebbeca: and that people is because he's gay

Claire: Rebbeca your brothers not gay

Claire pulls up outside Alyssa's house .

Claire: here you go

Alyssa: thanks

Claire: no problem

Rebbeca: ill call you tonight Ally

Alyssa: ok bye

Rebbeca: bye

Alyssa climbs out of the car and Claire drives off,Alyssa then walks up the path and into the house.

Faye: Alyssa is that you?

Alyssa: yeah

Faye: your home early

Alyssa: Claire gave me a lift

Faye: how was School?

Alyssa: ok

Faye: Have you got to do your paper round today?

Alyssa: yeah but im going to do my homework first

Faye: ok,but your not doing your paper round too late ok?

Alyssa: yes mom

Alyssa begins to walk upstairs and walks into her bedroom closing the door behind her,her mom was always worrying about her and it anoyed her most of the time

Ring ring,ring ring

Alyssa gets her school bag which she just dumped on her bed moments ago,she begins to look through it until she finds her phone,she then sits on her bed and answers it.

Alyssa: hello?

Rebbeca: hiya Ally its Becky,Cj said to meet him in the park at 5,he just sent me a text

Alyssa: ok, ill meet you in the park at 5:30

Rebbeca: ok why so late?

Alyssa: ive got to do my paper round

Rebbeca: i still cant believe you do that paper round,anyway ill see you later

Alyssa: bye

Rebbeca: bye

Alyssa puts the phone down and sighs getting her homework out of her bag and begining to work through it.


End file.
